Fear
by ZOE007
Summary: What is Emma afraid of and can Regina help her get over it?


"Emma you must have something you're afraid of everyone does."

"Regina I'm telling you I don't get scared easily."

"There's a difference between getting scared and having a fear of something. I have a fear of losing Henry or anyone I care about."

"Well I'm still telling you I don't have a fear."

Emma and Regina had been going at it like this for the last 4 hours, Emma while saying that she wasn't fearful of anything was just her not wanting anyone to find out what her fear actually was because just like Regina had been told that love was weakness Emma had learnt that showing fear was weak, to show fear was to have a target painted on your back.

The next day was a very hot day for Storybrooke and Regina decided to take Henry to the pool and she had invited Emma to come along when she and Henry got there they saw Emma waiting for them in her clothes instead of her bathers.

"Emma where's your swimsuit?"

"I'm not going in the water."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it."

Emma's refusal at going in the water had Regina intrigued.

Emma was kept busy over the next few days chasing Leroy down after he had, had too much to drink one particular day while Emma was chasing down Leroy he went into the ocean and Emma stopped short Archie was there and saw Emma freeze so he went in and dragged Leroy out once Leroy was in a cell Archie turned to Emma.

"Emma what happened to you on the beach?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Leroy went in the water you froze what happened?"

"Nothing I just got a bit of virtigo is all."

"Alright but if you want to talk my door is always open."

After Archie left Leroy spoke.

"You're afraid I can tell."

"I'm not afraid Leroy now just pipe down."

For the rest of the day Emma was in a rotten mood which she was still in when she got home she stomped up the stairs to the loft and flopped down on her bed.

Snow came up with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong mom."

"Sweetie you do t stomp up the stairs when nothing's wrong."

"Just I'm so sick of having to chase after Leroy it's like he thinks I have nothing better to do then to chase him all the time."

"Well Emma it not like you always have a lot to do."

"I know and the only reason I even chase Leroy is because it keeps me in shape."

Snow let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Graham said the same thing to me once."

"Mom do you know how many more days are going to be hot?"

"Why?"

"Because I plan on hiding from Henry and Regina on those days so I can't be roped into going to the pool again."

"I think it's going to be hot for another 6 weeks."

About halfway through the 3rd week Emma was walking along the beach feeling the warm dry sand beneath her feet while some on the residents were playing in the surf picking up the girls and throwing them into the water, Regina was there with Henry and they saw a guy come up behind Emma.

"Hey sheriff it's time for you to go for a swim."

The guy said as he grabbed her preparing to throw her in when Emma started freaking out and screaming to be let go, the guy put her down on the sand Emma saw everyone staring at her and she was embarrassed that she got up and took off Regina went after her.

"Emma? Slow down."

Regina caught up with the blonde sheriff.

"Are you happy now that you know I have a fear?"

"Emma I came here to see if you were ok but I'm still not sure why you're afraid of the water."

"Because I can't swim and when I was younger I slipped on some rocks and nearly drowned."

"I hand no idea why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm supposed to be the saviour. How can I be the saviour if I have a fear?"

Regina closed the small gap between her and Emma and pulled the blonde into a comforting embrace.

"Emma even the saviour can have a fear in fact I think you'd be allowed to have more than one."

"The worst part was I was only 5 and instead of being with my foster parents I was left with a nanny who was completely irresponsible and because she didn't have her eyes on me I almost ceased to live."

"Emma how many kids did your foster family have?"

"Just me."

"So the nanny had no reason to have her eyes on you?"

"Oh she had a reason alright she was too busy flirting with every cute guy on the beach."

Regina was horrified that someone could just ignore a child in their care in favour of some hot guys.

"How did you survive Emma?"

"Because of where I fell."

"Care to explain?"

"I fell right near a Californian Sea Lion breeding colony and one of them came up underneath me and swam me to shore where a lifeguard was waiting."

"I thought only dolphins saved people."

"No sea lions do it also. Any since then I've been afraid of water."

Suddenly Regina got an idea.

"Emma once everyone has gone you and I will stay behind because I am going to teach you how to swim."

Emma's face drained of all color as a look of pure terror crossed her face.

"No! Regina please don't make me."

"Emma I promise that I won't let anything happen to you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you."

"Then trust me to keep you safe."

After Emma reluctantly agreed and everyone except for Henry had left Regina took Emma by the hand and led her into the water when Emma started to panic Regina came up beside her and spoke calmly to the blonde soon Emma was up to her chest in the ocean.

"Ok Emma what I want you to do is lean back as if you are laying back on your bed and if you feel like your starting to sink then you need to pull your posterior in it will help you to float."

Emma did as Regina instructed her to do trusting in the brunette.

Once Emma had gotten a handle on floating Regina got her to practice actually swimming, a couple of times Emma was sure she was in trouble but a gentle squeeze from Regina told Emma that she was ok suddenly Emma felt something bump into her stomach.

"What was that's?"

"What was what Emma?"

"Regina I swear that I felt something under me."

Then a brown head popped up and looking at Emma was a Californian Sea Lion.

"It's you isn't it?"

"Emma what's going on?"

"Regina I know that this may sound crazy but I think this is the Sea Lion that saved my life."

Regina placed a hand on the sea lions head and connected to the animals memories.

"She is the one Emma she's been searching for you for years."

Emma rubbed the sea lion's head affectionately.

"You need a name and I think it should be Selkie."

The sea lion rubbed it's head along Emma's arm.

"Dear I think she likes it."

Once Regina made it so Selkie would always feel comfortable in the waters of Storybrooke Maine no matter what the season and Emma had learnt how to swim Emma said goodbye to Selkie and Regina took Emma back to her place at Henry's request soon Regina and Emma shared a kiss.

The next day after Emma and Regina had woke from their sleep the two women talked and decided that they were destined to be together.

They started dating and their fourth month Regina proposed to Emma and 4 months later they were married and decided to add two more kids to their family which ended up being 3 more kids Regina had twins a boy and girl while Emma had a girl, they were happy. And Emma no longer had a fear of the water.


End file.
